1. Field of the Invention
Law enforcement personnel transporting subjects or prisoners must be protected as well as the subject or prisoner protected from self injury. One method of protection uses a metal cage enclosing the back seat or seats of a vehicle. A drawback to this method is that subjects or prisoners can move about, kicking with their feet and hitting with their hands, even in handcuffs, endangering themselves as well as others. A metal cage is expensive, difficult to install, and limited in its capacity to restrict a subject's movements.
2. State of the Art
Various devices for restraining a subject in a vehicle have been provided, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,679 to Wolfer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,553 to Daniels and U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,583 to Johnson. However, these and other restraining devices have many limitations. For instance, none of these devices are affixed to a vehicle and none are capable of restraining the movement of both the arms of a subject wearing hand and arm restraints, and the subject's legs.
There is a need for a restraining device that will more effectively limit the movements of a subject in a vehicle. Specifically, there is a need for a device to restrain the legs, as well as the arms, of a subject wearing hand and arm restraints. Moreover, there is a need for a device that is inexpensive to produce and market and easy to install in a vehicle.